


Vulcan Sensuality

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock decides to express that sensual side of himself. All Jim can do is stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Sensuality

Author's Chapter Notes:

The scent in the room is not unexpected.  
  
He has that familiar alien scent which defines him from others.  
  
Something is different though. This man before him is...  
  
Not quite a man, he would correct you of course.  
  
Still, he exudes that certain charm, that sexual appeal that permeates the space they both occupy.  
  
It leaves you wanting more, to unravel every fascinating curve, every soft touch of flesh before him.   
  
Such an illogical act he would say.  
  
Today though he becomes much more liberating.   
  
Logic be damned.


End file.
